


Happy

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [22]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Drabble, Gen, my fingers slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Internet gets Happy Scott.





	Happy

“Internet gets happy Scott.”

The phrase knocked around in Mitch’s head, nagging him. Even if they hadn’t been together as much recently, he was still the person who knew Scott best in the world. And Scott was pretending.

He was doing alright with keeping his Instagram story full, but all the content was empty - reposted stories of the Acapop kids, an occasional snap of him driving around town, the annual snap of his Christmas tree. His tweets were sparse, keeping mostly to his verified filter. He hadn’t posted a selfie in days. Individually, they weren’t much cause for worry, but together, they formed a concerning picture.

Mitch watched as Scott packed up his stuff after rehearsal, glancing at his phone with furrowed eyebrows, seemingly removed from the real world.

“Scott.”

Scott typed something, a frown forming and his brows furrowing folder. Mitch moved closer, standing across from Scott. He reached up to smooth out the wrinkles in his forehead, changing last minute to run his fingers through his hair instead.

“You’re gonna get wrinkles, Scotty.”

Scott blinked back into awareness, looking confusedly down at Mitch. “What?”

“Nothing. Just teasing you. What’s up?”

Scott grimaced. “It’s just been a long week. Long month. It’s fine.” He looked back down at his phone, somber expression returning.

Mitch hummed. It clearly was not fine, but it didn’t seem like Scott was going to say any more than that, at least here in front of everyone. “Come over tomorrow?”

Scott looked back up at him. “Uh…” he trailed off.

“C’mon. I’ll order some thai or something and get snacks and we can have a wine night. Okay?”

“Okay.” Scott swung his bag over his shoulder. “Text me later when.” And then he was out the door.

Mitch watched him go, but it seemed to him that there was a little more pep in Scott’s step, that his rounded shoulders were a little more upright.

Scott was always there for him, no matter what. It was his turn to take care of Scott.


End file.
